Mission
by AnnUchihaWalker
Summary: Short RichterxEmil story...I really like this pairing so I hope this story matches your taste


EmilxRichter

Yoooosh!I'm travelling with Richter again, this time both Tenebrae and Aqua stayed behind holding the Vanguard and Marta so we could finish this quest at ease...But I'm really happy...To be able to travel with him again...Looks like a dream that came true...But I know he doesn't feel the same...I'm Emil but I'm Ratatosk too, the summon spirit who took Aster's life...There's no way he would forgive me and it's even more impossible for him to love me...I know that but still...I can't help but hold onto the tiny little hope of knowing that Richter could've asked anyone else to help him even stronger people but chose me which made me feel like I'm the most lucky and happy person in the world.

"Humm Richter?"

"What?"

"Uhmmm I was just wondering where are we going?"

"To the Balacrouf Maousoleum."

"Eh?We're going that far?But why?"

"Will my answer save you from death?"

"N-no it's just idle curiosity..."

"Then I have no reason to answer to you..."

"Oh...I'm sorry..."

"You don't need to apologize."

"Oh yeah...Sorry..."

"Stop overapologizing!"

"Uh...I-I'm sorry..."

"Look it's not like I have any grudge against you, everyone is always saying that I'm cold and rude because of the way I speak to people so you don't have to feel that bad about it...Anyway it was me who called for help this time so I shouldn't be so harsh on you."

As words spilled out of Richter's mouth I started crying...I don't know why but tears broke in and just wouldn't stop coming...All that just because he said those things about himself...Ahhh I'm the worst I can't keep a conversation without being scolded and/or crying.

"No!That's not true!An-and it's not your fault the guilty one is me for butting in without considerating that you may have a personal reason behind this task...I'm the one crossing the boundaries here so you shouldn't speak of yourself that way it-it's unfair!"

"Emil...You don't need to pull the burden onto yourself and anyway I'm already used to be treated like this since I was born because I am a half-elf remember?That's just another reason to despise me."

"But that's just plain wrong! They're judging you because of what you 'are' but first they should know WHO you are!They shouldn't say such awful things if they haven't even tried to talk to you nor to know who you truly are!Y-you're a nice person o-okay you can be a little harsh sometimes but that's just to protect anyone to get involved and injured!"

"Emil don't cry in such a bad way..."

"But I can't stop it!Once I start crying I can't stop even if I want to!"

"Oh really?"

"Ye-yeah..."

"I know a way to stop it..."

I saw the grin in Richter's face when he said that, he got closer each breath I gasped between my sobing and hiccups...

"Huh?Ri-Richter?Wha-what are you doing?"

"You'll figure it out soon enough..."

He kissed me...He really is kissing me and I-I think I'm melting I can't even breathe because this was what I've been wanting all this time and it's so better than what I imagined...Our tongues look like they're in some kind of dance where one pulls the other in and out endlessly...Unfortunately my foolishness made us pull back because I've forgotten to breathe...After a while, having already calmed down my pounding heart a bit we were able to talk again.

"You know...That was the firts time anyone ever cried for me...Not even Aster did..."

"Oh yeah you loved him..."

"No, I didn't love him...He was my best friend but I couldn't imagine him that way.."

Wait he didn't love Aster?So am I his first love?What's more important if I am his first will he stay with me until everything's over I mean...We're both almost imortal so...

"Oh...Richter you like me right?Will you stay with me at least while you're here, you know since you're a half-elf and you can live for a long time but still aren't imortal like me... "

"I'll stay with you even after I'm dead because when I'm gone I'll leave my heart here with you..."

"Richter..."

"Anyway you cried a lot back there huh?"

"O-of course I did!You were saying all those mean things about yourself and I just couldn't hold the tears in..."

"You're so cute when you're mad, but you know, I'm glad you cried...It was the perfect oportunity for me to finally kiss you."

"Ri-Richter!Don't say such embarassing things out loud!"

"But it is true!"

"...Richter...I-I really do love you! You know that right?"

"If I didn't do you think I'd still kiss you anyway?"

"I love you Richter!"

"I love you too Emil..."

I just hope this moment could last forever...


End file.
